An Angel's Dream
by Sumomo92
Summary: After a daily fight between Krad and Dark what happens when they meet a new girl at school? Read and find out! I hope you likey and please don't flame! It's coming back slowly
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first DNAngel fic do don't flame! Hope you like**

_**An Angel's Dream**_

"Come on Krad you have to do better than that!" a man with black wings flew into the air while another man with white wings named Krad followed.

"I'm not done yet Mousy!" Krad pulled out a white feather and through it at the black winged man, which pulled out a black one to deflect it.

'_Dark, do you know what your doing?'_

'_**Don't worry Dai; I'm going to be done in a minute. Goldilocks is to slow to know what I'm doing**'_

'_What ever you say Dark'_

"Hey Krad! You're boring me!" Dark taunted and flew away making Krad follow without thinking

'_Krad you're getting hotheaded! We should stop and wait till next time!'_

'_**Don't tell me what to do Master Satoshi! I'm going to get him today; I'm going to kill Dark!**'_

"Dark get back here!" Krad fallowed Dark as they went into a long hallway in the chapel they were fighting at. In the end of the hall were Dark just sat there with his arms crossed. "Aw you're making this all too easy"

"Oh Krad, I think you might be wrong on this one" Dark gave his signature grin as Krad was pulled into ropes that were with blue magic around it. "See, I don't give up that easily"

"DARK!" Krad struggled to get out but nothing worked.

"Oh Krad, I'm not that good am I?" Dark crossed his arms over his chest Krad gave a stare of death. "Don't get mad at me…wait maybe for should"

"Dark…." If looks could kill, Dark would have been dead already.

"Now I know you want to get me but you can't in that rope your in. It's bound by magic so that us sprits can't do anything, so the only way to get out of that is to let little Satoshi take over so you could get out. However, you know when he gets control he is not letting you take over again so you are just screwed over '_goldilocks_'" Dark gave his grin again and turned to the trophy he won over Krad, the artifact. "Guess this is mine so see you later" Dark walked down the hall waving his hand behind him.

'_Dark don't you think you went a little rough?_'

'**_Nah, considering Krad this will go down in the books for him saying, "He's so much better than me I should bow down to him"_**'

'_Now your crazy Dark_'

'**_Hey, a man can dream right?_**'

"Dark you're going to pay for this…." Krad growled as he saw Dark walk away '**_When did he get this good?_**'

'_While you were complaining about what your were going to do when you caught him_'

'**_Oh shut up!_**'

'_Just telling you the truth…can I take over now and get home? I don't want to sleep in ropes tonight thank you _'

'**_I'm going to get Dark next time…you can count on that_**'

"You always say that..." Satoshi untied the ropes for they did not have magic anymore. "Right now I'm too tired to deal with this problem you have with Dark so I'm going straight to bed" Satoshi walked as Krad grumped in his mind about how he lost to Dark and how he would get him again.

""

As the classroom filled up everyone would be in his or her own groups, the girls who adored Dark, the people coping other's homework from last night, and the quiet or tired ones who just sat at their seats, doing nothing.

"Okay class, we're going to start now so get to your seats," the teacher ordered and everyone did as told, quieting down in the process. "Today before we start I would like to tell you we have a new student today, you can come in now honey." The teacher turned to the door that opened and a girl walked in wearing a regular girl's school uniform. She had short black hair barely going around her chin and a V-type razor cut like a patch on the back of her neck. She had large emerald green eyes and was carrying her backpack behind her back.

"Hello, I'm the new student as you can see. Pleasure to meet you all, my name is Timara Nightingale" Timara gave a bow and turned to the teacher.

"That was good now you could take a seat next to Satoshi. Satoshi raise your hand so she can find you" Satoshi did as told and started to walk to her seat as everyone looked at her. As she passed by Daisuke she did not smile as she did to everyone else, she gave him a stare of death. Daisuke gave a shocked look back as she continued to her seat. When she sat down, she put the bag on her desk and got all her utensils out. Satoshi just watch with his normal cold stare and she pulled a note out and handed it to him. He opened it and him a little shocked but relaxed when it said something he wanted to know as well.

_We need to talk…Satoshi Hikari_

He folded the note again, put it into his pocket, and looked to the front of the room to do what was on the board. "Okay class, let us begin our day shale we?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel….**

"Thanks for the help guys! You're such great people to have as friends" Timara smiled at the two girls who guided her around the school and other things like that.

"Ah no problem" Riku gave a smile "You would have done the same if we were the new ones around here" the two girls smile and nodded.

"Really? Guess your right huh?" Timara gave a quick giggle and scratched the back of her head.

"Miss Harada! Miss Riku!" Both turned to see Daisuke running up to them.

"Oh Daisuke! What's wrong?" Riku asked as Daisuke caught his breath.

"You promised to help me clean the room today remember?"

"Oh! I'm sorry Dai, I completely forgot!" Riku turned back to Timara "I got so caught up in helping Timara here that I forgot" Riku gave a smirk and stuck out her tongue.

"That's okay, you made a promise remember?" Timara turned to Daisuke and gave a nice smile to him. "And you never break a promise"

"Yeah, guess your right..." Riku turned to Risa "Can you take care of her now Risa? I mean lead her to the places she wants to go and not yours?"

"Riku! I'm not that mean am I?" Riku gave a quick wave and walked off with Daisuke after saying that she would see her tomorrow. As Risa was turned to her sister, Timara gave the evil glare again and shook it off as Risa turned back around. "Now where do you want to go?"

"Oh um, can we go to the giant fountain? I have to see someone there" Risa gave a quick nod and lead her to the place she wanted to go.

""

"Umm...Riku" Daisuke shyly asked as Riku put up a box in the cabinet.

"Yeah Dai, what's up?" Riku turned to see Daisuke in a chair with a bunch of full boxes behind it.

"About Miss Timara…how do you feel about her?"

"Umm... I think she's nice, why do you ask Dai?"

"Well, ever sense she entered the class she has been giving me a cold stare and I don't know why. Is there something on my face or something? I never did anything to and yet she hates me"

"I don't think she hates you but just that. I don't know" Riku kneeled in front of Daisuke and grabbed his hand. "If anything I'll talk to her okay?"

"Yeah, guess your right." Daisuke looked up to see Riku staring at him, they were only inches apart making both blush. She wanted to kiss him so bad but she knew about Dark, she still remembered when he told her.

"_Dai what did you call me for?" Riku was sitting on her balcony holding her self-up as Daisuke sat down on her bed. "It's so late for you to come…yawn over"_

"_Yeah, I'm sorry…" Daisuke looked up to see Riku yawn again, he really woke her up late. "I need to tell you something…" _

"_Yeah you told me on the phone so can you make it quick, I have gym tomorrow…"_

"_Yeah, I'll be quick" Daisuke got up and walked over to Riku. When he reached her, his head was down and not dared to look into the eyes of the girl he loved. _

"_Dai? What's wrong?" Riku was now awake enough to see Daisuke acting weird. _

_Daisuke only looked up with sad eyes, Riku was about to ask something when he grabbed her waist and pulled her close. "Dai…what are you..." Riku was blushing badly._

"_I need to tell you something important…about me" Daisuke hid himself in her neck taking in her wonderful scent of her. "Remember thoughts times that I would just run off or reappear out of nowhere?" Riku gave a quick nod as he continued. "I did actually do something, something secret" Daisuke looked up to her confused face. "I'm the phantom thief….I'm Dark..."_

"_WHAT!" Riku screamed as he covered her mouth to not wake her sister. "What did you say?"_

"_I'm Dark"_

"_You've got to be kidding me!" Riku got out of his grasp and stomped into her room. "You can't be Dark; you're so different from him!"_

"_I'm telling the trut-"_

"_Don't lie!" Riku was really pissed. She was woken up late at night to Daisuke lying; she was having a bad day before from school and her sister. "You can't ever be Dark! That's impossible!"_

"_But Riku..." Daisuke tried again._

"_No! I'm not dealing with this tonight get out!" Riku pointed to her door._

"_Riku..." _

"_GET OUT!" Riku screamed making Daisuke flinch, he never saw her like this before, being mad. _

"_Fine, I will. But before I go let me prove it to you!" Daisuke stared her down._

"_No Dai-" _

"_Let me show you!" Daisuke had determination in his eyes making Riku flinch this time. "Close your eyes.." Riku was hesitant at first but finally did it. After a minute or two, she heard a voice. _

"_Open your eyes now princess" Riku opened her eyes to se Dark in front of her. "Happy to see me?"_

"_D-dark! B- but how?" Riku was in such a shock as Dark sat her down on the bed. "Where is Dai?"_

"_Well princess, we are in the same body, so he is in there being as quiet as usual." Dark gave her his signature grin making her get more confused. Why wasn't he going to try to kiss her or something like that? "Something wrong princess?"_

"_Huh?" Riku was caught off guard, seeing Dark there still had her in shock._

"_I asked if something was wrong princess" Riku was sitting on the side of the bed as Dark was kneeling in front of her. _

"_NO!" Riku blush badly because Dark was so close to her, she didn't like Dark but having him so close made her feel weird. _

"_Then why are you blushing?" Dark could not help but giggle to see Riku blush more. "No-nothing!" Riku shook her and looked straight into Dark's amethyst eyes. "I have a question"_

"_Ask away princess" Dark sat Indian style on the floor looking up at her._

"_Okay first, can you stop calling me princess?" Riku gave a stare at Dark who had a pout on his face. "You can call Risa that all you want but I don't like being called that. And now my first question, how do you guys live in the same body?" _

"_Well you really want to know huh?" Riku nodded and he told her everything about who he was and about the being called Krad to all the way about the sacred maidens. "And that's it"_

"_Wow, that's a lot…." Riku was now fully awake and took in everything. "So if me and Dai…"_

"_Kiss I will lose the body and Dai will be all yours."_

"_Oh…" Riku wanted to say something but did not know what. This was too much for her._

"_You can't tell anyone about this okay?" Dark put on a serious face and Riku nodded. _

"_I won't, I promise" Riku gave a smile and Dark patted her head._

"_Good, now I have to go okay?" Riku looked at his confused. She had complete forgot Dai was still there._

"_Okay, be safe" Riku saw black feathers whirl around to see Daisuke there staring at her with worry in his eyes. "Dai, are you okay?"_

"_Um…yeah.." Daisuke sat down next to her and held her hand. "Are you scared of me now?"_

"_What? I don't over be scared of you" Riku smiled as Daisuke pulled her into a hug and she returned it. He finally got it off his chest. _

"Dai.." Riku was about to crash her lips into his.

"What?" Daisuke whispered back, he wanted to taste her lips just once.

"I- I can't" Riku pulled back and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I'm sorry, I can't.."

"I understand" Daisuke sounded disappointed, and he knew they both wanted it but it was impossible with Dark.

"Okay, let's get finished okay. Then you and Dark can get your next target okay?" Riku got up and grabbed the next box behind them. "Let's go okay?"

"Yeah, lets go" Daisuke gave a smile and they continued to work.

""

"So you finally made it" Satoshi looked to see Timara standing there with her evil glare that she always gave Daisuke. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Nothing, except take me with you for the next attack." Timara answered with a serious but seductive voice, totally different from the girl from school. "His name is Daisuke Niwa correct? And he is the tamer of the devil creature named Dark Mousy?" Timara gave an evil smirk.

"At 8:00 tonight, and don't be late" Satoshi got up from the wall he was leaning on and turned his back to her.

"Am I ever late?" Timara turned to head home to get ready to dispose of Daisuke Niwa and Dark Mousy.


	3. Chapter 3

No reviews yet! I'm shocked because I have some hits but no comments, you guys are so mean! So here is another chapy and I WANT a review this time, please?

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel

---------

'_So Dark, what is the target?_'

'**_A ring of wonders as it's so called_**'

'_Do you know anything else about it?_'

'**_Nope, I hope that Krad doesn't show up. I have a feeling he is going to be there_**'

'_Oh this is just going to be great….you don't even know what this thing is going to do'_

'**_Hey! Don't put me down just yet, I still might have something up my sleeve for that Goldilocks_**'

'_Whatever you say Dark_'

As Dark entered the turn, he finally landed in front of a regular home with decorations. "Looks like were here"

""

"This is the place?" Timara was standing next to Satoshi who really did not care what the place was, he just wanted to get this done and over with. She was wearing black fishnets with a short black jean shirt over it. On her neck was a thin, tall black chocker with a large purple butterfly connected it. Her top was purplish, blackish body-like suit with different shades of the color purple going diagonal. She had big black boots had been up to her knees made of buckles going all the way up. Behind her, she had a giant round ring with four different sharp blades on opposite sides. "Are you sure this is the place? It looks like someone is still living here."

"Yes it is, I'm not sure is someone still lives here and if they do then they are problem getting out of the fight." Satoshi started to walk to the back door of the house.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Timara ran after him putting the large ring to rest on her left shoulder.

""

"Okay, this is going too easily." Dark walked coolly down the hallway on the second floor. "Where is that stupid thing?"

'_Maybe it is down stairs_'

'**_Can't be, I checked there about 20 times already!_**'

'_Okay! Jeez you're going to crazy about this!_'

"Hmmm" Dark was down stairs again when he saw a statue of a horse with its head down. "What is this?" Dark touched it and it moved making a click sound. A part of a wall opened showing path don to a cellar. "Cool!"

'_I told you that you should have checked downstairs again but no you checked it **20** times! So I just gave up but I guess I'm right_'

'**_Oh shut up!_**'

As he started down the stairs, he saw stonewalls and other old things but something caught his eye, a painting of a woman holding an egg. "What is she holding that for?"

'_Dark! Watch out behind you!_'

Dark turned to see a giant ring fly his way he quickly jumped out of its way. "Damn, he moved" a dark, seductive voice rang though the room. Dark turned to see Timara with a black mask that covered her mouth and nose, walk out with her hands on her hips, "if he didn't move I would have gotten a head for my wall"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dark heard another voice and it was all too familiar, Krad. "You're not having his head till I kill him."

"But then it's no fun" Timara stared at Dark, "Fine, then I get Daisuke Niwa's head instead, deal?"

"Deal." All was all Krad could say before Dark started to fly toward them.

"Neither of you are going to kill me or get my head!" Dark pulled out a feather and charged at Krad. "Hey Krad, who told you that you can bring your girlfriend to a fight between a battle of men?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Krad blew up at this and without thinking went hotheaded after Dark.

"Then who is she then?" Dark deflected Krad's attack and started to have a feather fight, throwing a feather at each other. "Why did you bring a girl here?"

"None of your concern Mousy'" Krad snarled as he pulled another feather and did a full charge to him.

"And I got myself involved thank you very much!" Timara threw her ring almost hit ting Krad in the process.

"HEY! Watch where you throw that thing!" Krad yelled as it barley missed Dark as well.

"Opps, I didn't see you there" Timara grabbed her weapon that came back to her.

"Why you…" Krad snarled as Dark gave a kick the gut making Krad cough up saliva.

"Better to pay attention to your fight Krad or you might get yourself killed" Dark did fierce punches to Krad, knocking him out.

"Little guy didn't survive a second" Timara smirked; "guess it's my turn" As she got into position she aimed her eyes off to the stairs next to Dark. As she threw it she put a little, magic into it that when it hit his wing it started to turn stone.

"Hey! What the hell did you do to my wing?" Dark was holding his wing as he landed somewhat gracefully and went down on one knee.

"Oh nothing but a little spell that about everyone should know." She gave a little smirk and walked up to Dark who tried to move but saw that the stone spell covered his whole left wing and going to his second one. "Are you feeling pain? That's good for what you did to me" Timara grabbed his wrist as he winced in pain, she was strong.

"What did I do to you?" Dark asked trying not to show the pain she pleasured.

"The one thing you stole from the Nightingale family almost 50 years ago" She tightened her grip making Dark give a small whimper of pain. "Tell me you remember"

"Sorry, but I don't" Dark gave a smirk making Timara get more pissed that she wasn't paying attention to Dark's leg coming to her back. "Ah!" Timara flew across the room making her slam head first into the stonewall. "Ohh…that had to hurt"

"Why you…gah!" Timara fell to her knees grabbing the back neck. "Why does this have to happen now?"

'_Dark now is our chance, let's go!'_

'**_Yeah, lets!_**'

Dark got up as the spell started to come off, it was a short-term spell after all. As he grabbed the ring, he flew out of the building leaving the other two at the battlefield.

'_Dark are you okay? I didn't know a normal human can do magic_'

'**_I'm fine Dai but no human can do magic..._**.'

'_So you mean that that girl isn't…_'

'**_That's right Dai, that girl isn't human at all_**'

""

"Come back here you bas…ah!" Timara gave a wince of pain, no later she pulled out some pills and took two of them without water. As the pain in her shoulder ebbed, she got up and picked up her ring. Then went over to Krad "The guy is still out, I guess I'll take him home" She put the ring on her shoulder again and picked him up and put him over her other shoulder. "God, your heavy" Timara went and carried him out of the battlefield and bring him home with another failed.

---------

Reviews wanted or no more okay? You're being mean when no one says anything about it! Well, hope you liked the chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Here we are again...I got bored so here is the next chapy and sorry for taking a REALLY long time, school is gaining on me

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel

* * *

"Oww..." Krad opened his eyes to see himself on a couch, "where am I?" As Krad started to sit up felt the blanket on him fall own. As Krad looked across the room, he was in which was not very big. It was one room and had a kitchen, living room, and a small hallway that lead to other places.

'**_Satoshi, is this your place?_**'

'_You should know what my place looks like stupid_'

'**_Guess it's not then_**'

'_Then who's?_'

"Oh, your awake!" a voice from the hallway made Krad turn around. It was Timara wearing but an overly tight white shirt with black short-shorts and had a towel around her neck so her wet hair can dry. "How do guys feel?"

"Ummm..." Krad was going to say something but kept looking at something that showed through her shirt, her breasts.

"Umm what?" Timara asked again as Krad kept staring. She followed his eyes to see what they were looking at. When she found out, she made a fist, "YOU PERVERT!" Krad was so dwelled to the place he was staring at the he did not notice the towel coming at him full speed. When the towel hit his face it was to tight he could not get it off.

"Gah! I can't get this off!" Krad tried to get it off by pulling the front off his face.

"That's what you get for being a pervert! Why did I even take care of you?!" Timara stomped into the hallway again and slammed a door behind her.

Krad finally got it off and saw that she was not there anymore. "Where did she go?"

'_You got her pissed remember?_'

"Oh yeah…." Krad sat there and with the towel in his hands. He wanted to walk out but he knew that he would probably get lost, so he gave up. He let Satoshi take over so he could sleep, subconsciously, on the couch.

""

"Jerk…" Timara grumbled as she entered the living room again. As she was exiting the hallway, she saw Satoshi out on the couch. She gave a smile to herself as she walked over to him. He was cute to her eyes because he was on his side, his back to the back of the couch with his glasses still on. She carefully took off his glasses and placed them on the table in the middle. No later, she went to her room and grabbed a spare blanket to place on him. After she did that she walked to the kitchen to make fresh coffee and dinner, she was hungry from the mission earlier that night.

""

"Dark is quiet..." Daisuke said aloud by accident as Riku was sitting right in front in the empty art room. "It must have been that girl last night…"

"Huh, what did you say?" Riku was dazing about something when she was interrupted. "Did you say that Dark is quiet, and who is this girl your talking about?"

"I don't know…wait, you heard everything I said?" Daisuke finally realized he was thinking aloud again.

"Who can't when their sitting right in front of you?" Riku joked as Daisuke blushed in embarrassment.

"Yeah, guess your right..." Daisuke gave a smile as Riku smiled back.

"So, who is this girl you're talking about?" Riku asked with a smirk.

"Well umm… I uh…" Daisuke looked as her again and knew that he had lost to Riku. When she gave that, certain stare, it would change his whole mind about telling her something secret or not. She had him wrapped around her little finger telling her everything, she must have learned it from Risa when she acted like a slut trying letting her sneak inside during Dark stealing the Toki no Byoushin. It was a sword or something like that, she did not exactly remember.

"You can tell me Dai" Riku said making Daisuke gulp in the pressure of Riku's stare.

"Oh, well okay…it happened last night" Daisuke started as Riku was ready for anything coming her way.

""

'_What's that smell?_' Satoshi opened his eyes to see he was on the couch but with a blanket.

"Oh, your awake again" Timara yelled form the kitchen as Satoshi sat up. "Are you hungry?" Satoshi was too tired to answer and sat up. "Guess you are so, here", Timara placed the food in his hands; he rubbed his eyes because he was still tired. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Maybe some coffee if you have any" Satoshi mumbled as he ate slowly.

"Okay coming up" Timara left for the kitchen as she yelled, "one or two sugars?"

"Two, I need to wake up…" she came back with the cup of coffee and placed it on the middle table as he finished his eggs.

"So, does that pervert have to eat too because I don't want to feed him" Timara sat down on the love seat which was next to the 3-headed couch.

"No, he doesn't have to eat because we share the same body" Satoshi took a sip of his coffee and placed is down again. "Your coffee is good"

"Really? Thanks" Timara gave a little blush of embarrassment, "no one has told me that before"

"Hm" was all he said when they sat in a quiet silence.

"So umm…I'm going to get ready for school and then when you're done we can head to your place to get ready okay?"

"Okay" Satoshi was awake enough to finish his meal.

"Okay, you can take a shower here so when we get to your place you can just get ready" Timara grabbed his plate and cup and carried them into the kitchen. Satoshi got up and headed onto the hallway. "The bathroom is the first door to your left and closet it right next to it," it was as if she had read his mind. As he went into the bathroom to take a shower, she cleaned the dishes and walked into her room, across from the bathroom, to get ready.

""

"Timara!" she turned to see Risa and Riku running to her.

"Oh, hi you two, how are you doing?" Timara stood there as Risa and Riku were catching their breath.

"Good…but… did…you...do...your…homework?" Risa still gasped for air.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Timara looked at Riku who answered for her.

"Because she fell asleep doing it, her fault for staying up late" Riku rub the back of her head. "So when I told her she can't copy mine she went straight after you, I'm trying to teach her a lesson"

"Hey! I'm sorry if I was doing my tarot cards!" Risa complained as Timara gave a quick giggle. "Huh?"

"I'm sorry, it's just my brother used to be just like you" Timara laughed a bit more covering her mouth.

"Really?" Risa asked.

"You have a brother?" Riku asked making Timara stop laughing. "Oh I'm sorry, did I bring back a bad memory?"

"Oh um no, don't worry about it..." Timara gave a smile as Risa pulled on her sleeve.

"So can I copy your work?" she asked shyly making Timara get a happy smile again.

"Risa!" Riku was frustrated and Timara could tell so she gave a nod.

"Really?" Risa asked with shock

"But this once then my answer will be no" Timara gave a grin.

"WHAT! Not fair!" Risa complained as Riku gave a snicker, "Riku you brain washed her or something!"

"NO! I did not do anything, this is her intuition! Something you don't have!" Riku and Risa started barking at each other. Timara smiled, it reminded herself about when she and her brother when they were at the same school, they were twins. She started to look down, remember all the times they had together, the fun they had when they played sports, the times when they had to clean their dog. Then she remembered when it happened, her horror. Her brother got into a car accident, thugs that had been paid to do it by some unknown person planed it, he never even made it to the hospital before he died. She started to shiver with fear remembering, that is why she...

"Hey, are you okay?" Riku asked, shaking her shoulder.

"Huh?" Timara looked up as Riku examined her face.

"Are you crying?" Timara wiped her eyes; she felt the tears brimming but kept herself from showing them.

"No, something is in my eye, that's all" Timara gave a fake smile as Riku pulled her hand, making her look at her.

"Good, then let's get inside so the crybaby Risa can get her homework before class starts" Timara gave a quick nod and went with Riku into the building to start her school day.

* * *

Hope you liked and wish me luck for the FCAT coming up... "

-Sumomo92


	5. Chapter 5

****Haha, wow...been a while here is a chapter fer ya!

Random question: Did the school they went to had a name? If so tell me =)

Disclaimer: Same as other ones posted...

* * *

**Chapter 5**

School slipped past her mind without much thought, the homework was all done before the class had started so Risa was in the all clear for her assignment. Her mind was dreaming off into memories, ones of her brother. They were the good ones though, so she didn't need to worry about tears this time around and not in front of those girls. Her cell phone rang in her school bag which made her stop the motion of walking to the trolley to go uptown. "Hello?"

"Business" Satoshi's monotone voice made Timara's eyebrow twitch.

"You make it sound soooo fun…well whatever the reason it has to be done. When and where?" As she talked to him she walked away from the crowd building up near the trolley by going down the steps to a set of trees.

"Two nights from now, Anabeth Chapel" With a playful surprise response Timara leaned her back onto the trunk, her eyes casting up toward the leaves over her head.

"That place is new isn't it? What is in store there?"

"For me to know, be ready at sunset two nights from now." The dead tone attacked her ear making her have an annoyed look on her face.

"Nice to talk to you too…..jerk" Ending the call on her side she went to put her cell phone back into her bag, and then stopped. Putting down her bag she traced the frame of her purple and black phone, her finger stopping at a keychain with a blue butterfly at the end. "Work to do buddy, have to get the money worth of joy you know…hehe" Chuckling she pressed her lips to the charm and closed her eyes. "Soon, soon we will get this right. I promise."

**_'Mousy will really fall for that you think? Heh..'_** Krad's voice rippled through Satoshi's head. The dark room of solitude made the internal voice seem louder than usual. Sighing into a pillow, Satoshi pulled it off is face, his glasses off looking up to the darkened ceiling above him.

"Knowing him he can't refuse this item. It has the powers he desires to be free."

**_'You mean you hope he gets it so you can be free from kind old me…That isn't very nice Satoshi.'_** Krad growled at the mind of the young genius and left him be, making the dark room now seem peaceful oddly.

"As you would like to be free from me I'm sure…"


End file.
